Karaoke King
by Chris Devlin
Summary: Its a songfic for my friend Rach's Birthday.. To the Song "I'm Gonna Be" by The Proclaimers!


**Karaoke King**

**By Chris Devlin**

**E-Mail: ****devlin1983@hotmail.com**

**AN: This is a birthday fic for my friend Rach, who turned 15 last Monday...(Sorry its late^-^;;;;). Its a songfic based on the Proclaimers anthem "I'm Gonna Be"... Now I don't know how popular/well known this song is outside Scotland, but it's awesome anyway... There is one "Scottish" word here, the definition of which I've put below. Enjoy ^_~. **

***Haver - Talk nonsense**

Rachel sat at her table nursing a small Vodka and Coke as she waited for Richie to return. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she tried to get comfortable. Richie had decided to go for a bathroom break just as the Karaoke had started. Thinking about this she realized he'd had the right idea as she heard "Hero" being murdered by a fat drunk man just behind her. Shuddering she downed what remained of her drink and tried to block out the mans voice with her thoughts. Luckily she only had to engage her drink fueled brain for a few seconds, as the fat man handed the microphone back to the Dj. Rachel sighed in relief before clapping half-heartedly. 

"And thanks for that Tracey Sketchit." the DJ said, a look of relief evident on his face as he began to set up for the next singer. "Now we've got a song here that's been a big hit in Scotland for many years, it's only just been released here but already we've got someone up to sing it for his girlfriend. His name's Richie and the song is I'm Gonna Be." Rachel spun round in her seat as she heard his name, convinced that it was some sick joke on her. To her disbelief it wasn't. Richie was standing there, holding the microphone waiting for the song to start. Catching her eye he smiled at her and blew her a kiss as the music began. Rachel smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

"Only you would do something like this." she said. Still he smiled at her before bursting into song. It was an upbeat rock number, and he soon had the entire room singing along.

_When I wake up,  
Well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you _

_When I go out  
Yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you _

_If I get drunk  
well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you _

_And If I haver  
yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you _

_ But I would walk five hundred miles  
and I would walk five hundred more   
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles   
to fall down at your door _

_When I'm working  
Yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_

_And when the money,  
comes in for the work I do,  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you. _

_When I come home  
Oh I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you _

_And if I grow old  
well I know I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you _

_But I would walk five hundred miles  
and I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles   
to fall down at your door _

_ When I'm lonely  
well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you _

_When I'm dreaming  
well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you _

_When I go out  
well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you _

_And When I come home  
Yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you _

_ But I would walk five hundred miles  
and I would walk five hundred more   
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles   
to fall down at your door_

As he reached the break in the lyrics he moved over to Rachel, getting down beside her. He smiled broadly at her, taking her hand in his.  
"Happy Birthday Rach." he said adoringly before moving up to kiss her gently. It felt a tad rushed to Rachel, but she could understand that, he did have a time limit to work to after all. As he broke it off she became aware of the cheering and hollering that had filled the room and broke out in a shade of bright crimson, embarrassed, but more in love than ever before. Looking up at Richie she saw him finish the song.

_And__ I would walk five hundred miles  
and I would walk five hundred more   
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles   
to fall down at your door._

**AN: Ok, I know it's short, but it's meant to be. Anyway, read and review or I'll set the evil Haggis Demon's on you all!**


End file.
